Birth of a New Prince
by WritetoRight4ever
Summary: Eliza Snape could give birth to their child any day now. Everything happened so quickly in the past few weeks with the Wizarding World learning of Severus's true allegiance and his name currently being cleared under the Ministry. Now he's forced to give a dreaded speech at Hogwarts. Yet a most troubling event takes place. Something he's feared since being reunited with his beloved.
1. Chapter 1

May 31st, 1998

It was nearly time for Severus to give his speech to the entire Hogwarts staff and students gathered in the Great Hall. In the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts, the Ministry would undoubtedly revolve around where everyone's loyalties were laid during the Second Wizarding War. Even parents like the Weasleys have attended the meeting to witness Severus Snape's public explanation.

Snape was obviously not one for apologies or begging for forgiveness. It almost seemed like a weakness. But his wife was about to give birth to their first and unexpected child any day. He needed time to prepare in being the father he'd never imagined becoming… or wanting to be.

Minerva had begun her speech as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts, taken up awkwardly after Severus Snape. Rita Skeeter was seated in the corner of the room, her eyes scanning the scene suspiciously through her curved spectacles and holding up her green quill and notebook for any juicy truths she'd undoubtedly turn to fable in her favor.

There was one problem in the room though. One person was not present and everyone expected her to be. Eliza Snape was nowhere in sight. The first to notice was Hermione, of course, with her quick wit and sharp, logical thinking.

She looked around the room, her heavy brows narrowed uneasily. What if Mrs. Snape was feeling sick with the combined stress and pregnancy? Even worse… what if she had fallen and was giving birth somewhere right now?

Hermione turned her attention to Severus Snape, who was staring back at her in horror. He seemed to be reading her thoughts through Occlumency again. When Hermione looked back at the Great Hall door and to Severus again, he nodded in agreement at what she was suggesting.

"Come on, let's go." Hermione whispered to Luna and Ginny seated at each side of her.

"What? Now?! You have to be kidding me." Ginny complained.

"What's going on?" Luna asked curiously.

Hermione didn't waste time in explaining but struggled to pass through the seats in her way before finally heading to the grand door. Luna and Ginny pursued her and closed the door behind them with its typically noisy slam. Harry and Ron narrowed their faces in confusion. Where would the three girls be heading at a time like this? What could be so important?

"Hey mate, slap me if I'm wrong but I think they're going to check on Professor Ebony." Ron leaned to his best friend and whispered suggestively.

"You're right; she's not, but why? How could she miss out on _this_?" Harry replied.

"Just look over at Professor Snape." Ron said. The two boys glanced over to Snape looking paler than usual, with his dark tunnel of eyes dancing about uncertainly.

"Should we go with them?" Harry thought aloud more to himself.

"And risk attention following on us instead? With Rita Skeeter here?" Ron objected fiercely. That woman wouldn't go away and this was not an event someone like her was prepared to miss.

"You're right… I trust that they can find Professor Ebony and ensure she's alright on their own. They fought Voldemort with us for Merlin's sake. Hermione, especially. She's smart." Harry agreed. Ron blushed at this, remembering their first kiss in the Chamber of Secrets.

"So you're worried about Professor Ebony?" Ginny asked again. Hermione walked at a brisk pace, turning her head to each room as they passed.

"Yes, I can't shake off the awful feeling I have that something's happened to her." Hermione replied half-mindedly.

"What do you mean?" Ginny questioned perplexedly, trying to keep up with Hermione and Luna.

"Well… I think that something horrible like—"

"She's fallen?" Luna suggested gravely. Hermione hesitated but swallowed her worry and continued on.

"Yes, and everyone knows that's when a pregnant woman falls, it's fatal…" Hermione responded sternly.

"Hermione, hang on," Ginny grabbed her by the shoulder to bring the group to a halt behinds the girls' bathroom. Ginny crouched down in an attempt to catch her breath.

"There's no time!" Hermione hastened.

"Why don't we split up and search for her that way we'll have a better chance of finding her. If one of us does, we can inform the rest through our D.A. coins." Ginny suggested.

Hermione clapped a hand to her forehead in realization.

"You're right! Good idea. I'll check the seventh floor and you can check—"

"Girls!?" A shrill echoed from the direction of the girls' bathroom beside them.

The three girls pivoted to the bathroom in astonishment before hurrying in. It was a frantic voice indeed. Moaning Myrtle glided over them in anger, forcing the three girls to duck quickly.

"You think I'm incapable of delivering a baby?! I was doing great in helping her until you three showed up! Moaning Myrtle can't be around babies, they said! And here I'll never be able to have children of my own!" Moaning Myrtle wailed in offense, rivers of transparent tears streaming down her face.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror, and she asked the ghost frantically, "Myrtle, where is she?!"

"Why should I tell you?! You were never nice to me to begin with!" Moaning Myrtle accused viciously, still sobbing.

"Girls! Girls! I-I'm in here! Help me! Please!" That same shrill called out from the third to last bathroom stall.

Hermione, Luna, and Ginny rushed to the scene, and a horrible scene it was; Eliza Snape was crouched over the toilet, vomiting and groaning in pain.

"Prof – er – Mrs. Snape, what happened?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I s-slipped… and f-fell… I'm in so much pain. The baby… he's moving…" Eliza whimpered through her tears.

"Come on, let's help her up!" Ginny ordered as all three girls gently grabbed Eliza's arms and set her on her feet. Ginny and Hermione led Eliza to the wall at the other side of the bathroom and lightly set her down.

Eliza leaned her back against the wall and spread her legs, feeling the contractions of a beginning labor.

"I think he's c-coming! I'm going to have the baby! Hermione, honey, I need you to get a labor-relieving potion from Severus's potion room." Eliza asked between pants. Her pregnant stomach and chest rose and fell with each heavy pant.

"Of course," Hermione immediately replied. "Ginny, go tell Snape that the baby's coming.

Luna, you stay here with Eliza and see if you can help Mrs. Snape get to the hospital wing." Without further ado, Hermione and Ginny scrambled from the bathroom in ran in opposite directions away from each other. The room was quiet again, except for Eliza's heavy breathing.  
Luna pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and lightly dabbed Eliza's sweaty face.

Eliza's exhausted green eyes roamed over to the blonde beauty calmly absorbing and taking care of the sudden situation. "Thank you, sweetheart… y-you're too kind."

"How did you fall, Mrs. Snape?" Luna asked calmly.

"I wasn't feeling well t-this m-morning," Eliza explained between breaths, trying to calm herself.

"I didn't think a-anything of i-it. I was nauseous. The baby kept kicking me. It was a f-funny feeling. I couldn't even m-make it to my own h-husband's s-speech. Then… while walking to the stall, I s-slipped and fell forward… right on him. I'm scared, Luna. I'm about to give birth!" Hot tears made their way down her face in streaks. She blamed herself if anything happened to her baby.

"It's alright, Mrs. Snape. Do you think you can walk?" Luna massaged Eliza's shoulder and tenderly asked her.

"I-I think so. I can try." Eliza attempted to stand with Luna's assistance. She managed, but in pain and clutching her stomach. The contractions were growing and Eliza groaned louder with each step.

"Good. The hospital wing's on the first floor as well so we don't have far to – Mrs. Snape, what's that on your hand?" Luna suddenly pointed to Eliza's blood-stained hand.

Eliza gasped in horror.  
"I'm bleeding! I have to get to the hospital wing quick! The baby's hurt!" Eliza cried and tried to take a step forward but stumbled and let out a painful groan.

Luna rushed to her side and held her up by clasping her clean hand and hugging an arm around Eliza's waist. "Take it slow, Mrs. Snape. Just breathe." Luna instructed calmly, though she could not suppress the surfacing joy at seeing a baby take its first breath of life.

Eliza had no happy thoughts at the moment; the pain was unbearable. Contractions were growing by the minute, as if someone was stabbing her. How could she have been so foolish to not inform anyone of her well-being? All that mattered now was reaching the hospital wing safely and delivering a healthy, happy child.


	2. Chapter 2

"And now I'd like to present Severus Snape." Minerva respectfully bowed down and stepped aside as Severus slowly approached the podium.

The crowd didn't clap. A few leaned in out of pure interest. Rita surely did. More gave respected nods, especially Harry and Ron. Few smiled, for this would surely be serious topic of discussion. He was on their side the entire time after many difficult and risky years. In addition, he _killed_ Dumbledore…

Severus stood before the podium as he did when he was Headmaster, just a few weeks prior. He didn't welcome applause, but instead gave the crowd a swift, calculating scan before opening his mouth. Rita Skeeter excitedly leaned in her seat, her green quill at the ready to scribble down more lies and twisted stories than the actual truth. Her sneaky, squinted eyes gave the room one more investigative scan for Snape's wife. Her suspicious absence was intriguing and gossip-worthy.

Just then, the grand door burst open with a loud clang, forcing everyone to turn their heads and murmur in annoyance. What could possibly be so important as to interrupt Snape's speech right now?  
Panting for breath, Ginny looked up to Severus Snape with a stunned expression. His eyes were widened with surprise as he and the crowd anxiously waited for her to catch her breath.

"P-professor E-E-Ebony is h-having a baby!" Ginny exclaimed to Severus. The Half-Blood Prince looked as if somebody had slapped him across the face. The color drained instantly from his face. His hands began to tremble with worry as the crowd broke into gasps and whispers of excitement and astonishment. McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey stood up from their seats in shock.

Without hesitation, Severus scrambled down from the podium and the aisle. McGonagall and Pomfrey hurried after him. They had a baby to deliver. Harry and Ron's jaws dropped to the floor. It was really happening and now.

"Everyone is to remain in their seats until the situation is under control! No one is to leave this room!" McGonagall boomed with her new Headmistress authority while she hurried after Severus.

The crowd watched them go with keen interest, practically leaning from their seats. A few students dared to exit their seats, provoking Hagrid.

"Ye heard her, students! Stay in yer seats, eve'yone! Stay put! No one is ter leave until the 'eadmistress gives the orders to!" he commanded the room. The booming authority in his voice, along with his abnormally large height, prompted everyone to silence themselves. Rita Skeeter would find a way somehow to report on the scene.

With a devious smirk and a trickle of peculiar ideas flowing through her mind as silent as the stream, Rita began writing.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eliza supported herself by stretching her bloodied hand against the wall and grasping onto Luna's hand with the other. She groaned and moaned repeatedly out of pain. It did little to ease the contractions and series of kicks from the baby. But she took deep breaths as she was instructed by Luna.

"Just a little longer, Mrs. Snape, we're almost there. It's right ahead." Luna tried words of encouragement.

Without warning, Eliza let out a loud yelp, making Luna jump. "Arg! It's unbearable! I can't take it!" she cried out. The pregnant redheaded woman slouched against the wall and slid immediately to the ground, clutching her stomach and letting go of Luna's hand.

"We're almost there, Mrs. Snape! I promise!" Luna reassured her and crouched down to gently cup her sore stomach.

"No, no, no, no, I can't! It's too much! Arg, he's coming now! I can feel it!" Eliza groaned and spread her legs to give the baby's pathway more room.

A few pair of scurrying footsteps could be heard rushing in the two ladies' direction. Luna looked over to see a dumbfounded Professor Snape along with McGonagall, Pomfrey, and Ginny hurrying their way to Eliza.

"Oh, where is that potion…?" Eliza groaned piteously and clenched her teeth to suppress the surges of pain running through her like electrical wires.

"Is the baby really coming, Eliza? – Are you breathing alright?" Pomfrey prompted frantically.

"We have to get you to the hospital wing now!" McGonagall hastened.

Eliza was hardly paying mind to them above her groans and cries. Quietly, Severus kneeled down besides his wife and placed a hand to her sweaty forehead, cupping her hand with the other. Just the touch of his warm, gentle palm forced Eliza to forget the stabbing pain for a moment and turn to meet her tired eyes with his careful, obsidian pupils.  
"Is he finally coming?" Those four impossible words escaped his mouth in jitters.

"Y-yes, dear…" She moaned and spread her legs even further. Severus massaged her cheek and placed the other hand on the rim of her stomach. She was swollen. No doubt she had fallen. He knew how serious it was for a heavily pregnant woman. Pomfrey hurried over and crouched down at Eliza's feet for a closer look. Blood had by now stained the rim of her dress.

"This is graver than I thought," Pomfrey said solemnly. "Dear, if you don't give birth now, he could die." Those were the last words Eliza wanted to hear. How could she bear the loss of her first baby when she was only recently reunited with her husband? Eliza quietly began to sob, prompting a stunned Severus to brush away her tears with his thumb.

Just then, Hermione rushed in from the other direction, holding up the potion.

"I found it! The security jinxes were impossible! And Peeves was taunting me, telling me how I better hurry and—"

"Quit babbling, silly girl, and give me the potion!" Severus roared impatiently. Hermione handed over the potion which was snatched by Severus.

He tilted Eliza's head back gently and slowly poured the liquid into her mouth. Eliza gasped between gulps so Severus waited anxiously before having her slowly finish drinking. The effects were almost immediate and her groans subsided at last. The contractions calmed but the kicks were still as strong as ever.

"Just hold on a while longer, Eliza," he softly told her. Severus then scooped her up in his arms and turned to hurry into the hospital wing, eyeing her pregnant stomach the entire time. His child was coming and fast. No amount of precautions, wifely counseling, and sleepless nights dreading the day could prepare him for this.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna, Ginny, and Hermione stood in place, anxiously watching as the tall, dark professor carried his whimpering wife in his arms, rushing towards the hospital wing just a few doors down. McGonagall pivoted to the girls.

"You girls head back to the Great Hall and give the update to the crowd so that they aren't rambunctious," Her small eyes behind her spectacles softened and she gave a wary sigh. "Especially Rita Skeeter. The woman will do anything for a story. Keep a close eye on her, will you?"

"You can _definitely_ count on me for that, Professor McGonagall." Hermione narrowed her brows in determination at the mention of that foul woman's name. She'd undoubtedly ruin Snape's reputation and bring unwanted popularity or questionable scorn depending on how many articles would sell.

The Headmistress nodded gratefully and hurried after Snape and Madam Pomfrey. The three girls hurried down the hallways, back to where a buzzing and rustling crowd awaited the news.

While Severus slowed his pace in an effort not to hurt her, a question he had never before considered popped into his mind amidst the anxiety. "Eliza, is childbirth always more strenuous than that of a full human female?" he whispered into her ear.  
Eliza only returned the slightest and briefest of nods but Severus took it as a yes.

The hospital wing was only half full at this time with students still recuperating from injuries sustained from the Battle of Hogwarts. Recovery was right around the corner by now. All looked over to see a once hated and criminally-wanted Professor Snape carrying the beloved and pregnant Professor Ebony in his arms.

From her excessive groaning and the appearance of her stomach looking as if it'd pop any minute now, they knew exactly what was happening: Snape's child was coming.

"Hoo-hoo! Slytherus Snape's child is on the way! Make room! Hee-hee!" Peeves mocked and glided outside the hospital wing doorway, not bothering to keep his obnoxious voice down.

"Come over here! This is a private room! Set her down here!" Pomfrey hastened and hurried over to a spare room with a door to block anyone's view of the birth. Severus obliged and gently laid Eliza down on the bed that was centered in the room.

McGonagall and Severus adjusted the pillows for Eliza to lie in the correct position for childbirth while Pomfrey prepared a series of blankets and a bucket of water at the end of the bed for the incoming baby. Eliza began to groan and moan louder again, clutching onto her husband's hand.

Severus noticed the red stains on her hand out of the corner of his palm. "Eliza, how did you get this?" he asked worriedly.

Eliza shook her head and began to sob, sinking further into the pillows.

"Just breathe, dear. We're ready when you are." McGonagall tried reassuring her like a grandmother, wiping the trickles of sweat from Eliza's forehead.

Pomfrey spread Eliza's legs again and gasped.

"Merlin… you're bleeding. Eliza, I'm going to have to ask you to push now. I know this will hurt but we must do so for the baby's sake. I'll help you. Ready? One… two… three! Push!"

Eliza did as she was told and pushed, her grip on her husband's and McGonagall's hands tightening. She released after a few seconds to take a breath. McGonagall tabbed Eliza's forehead and flushed cheeks with her handkerchief.

"Good," Pomfrey complimented in encouragement. "Now take a breath and we'll start again. Ready? One… two… three!" Eliza pushed again but the strain was becoming unbearable. She let out a painful yelp before releasing again, making everyone in the room jump in surprise. This was going to be a lengthy and difficult childbirth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
An hour had passed and it looked like they were getting nowhere. Eliza had pushed and pushed with all her strength but it had only come down to punching a brick wall. Frustrated tears made their way down her cheeks. Not only was the pain too much to bear but she was worried their baby wouldn't make it. The nine months of anticipating the child she's always wanted, the endless nights massaging her belly, talking to him and listening as the baby responded with small kicks. He was her only companion for the last nine months in the midst of a war.

Severus massaged her fist tenderly and brought his lips to it, tears brimming in his eyes. He blamed himself for inflicting this pain onto her. Almost nine months he hadn't seen her since Voldemort's takeover of Hogwarts and the Ministry. Almost nine months he had believed she was dead. Now he could lose her, all because of this child he didn't want. How would he live with himself?

"Severus, hold this rag up to her forehead. She might have an infection and this will ease her fever." Pomfrey ordered, handing a potion-soaked rag to him. He massaged her forehead through the rag. Her groans subsided again but not the streaks of tears cascading from her half-closed eyes.

"I don't understand…" Pomfrey said in a half-hopeless tone. "The positioning seems correct. Perhaps it must be the baby's own positioning that could be wrong…"

McGonagall shook her head gravely. "Is there anything we can do about it? Oh, you poor dear…"

Just when all seemed hopeless, Molly Weasley walked in looking determined.  
"I can help." She announced calmly. Severus looked to her sternly, still rubbing his wife's sore head and almost leaning over her as if to protect his wife. What were Molly's true intentions? Was she set on revenge for George's cursed ear and Fred's death?

If there was anyone who knew more about birthing children, it was the woman with seven children. She'd mother the whole world if she could though.

"Please… help, Molly…" Eliza whimpered pitifully. Molly walked over and cupped Eliza's hand tenderly. Severus gripped his wife's hand tighter. If Eliza trusted Molly to deliver their baby, he would too.

"Let me take a look, dear, and see what's wrong," Molly said gently, pulling out her wand and tracing over Eliza's pregnant stomach. The room became tense as she finished and lifted her wand, turning to Madam Pomfrey.

"You're right, Poppy; the baby's wrongly positioned. Eliza needs to be situated differently. Here," Molly helped Eliza to sit up before elevating the pillows to a lower slope. Then, she had Eliza straighten her body and open her legs. Molly instructed for Severus and Minerva to hold up both of her legs.

"Good," Molly nodded and inhaled anxiously. "Are you ready, Eliza?"

Eliza nodded and gripped her husband's free hand again, the blood no longer an issue for either of them. "One… two… three!"

With a newfound strength as a Gryffindor and a motherly instinct to save her child, she pushed with all her might.

Her grunts were louder this time and she held onto the push longer than anticipated.

Her face reddened and her fists trembled until finally…

The grunts stopped.

Eliza flopped back onto her pillows in exhaustion. Everyone quieted. It was as the world had stopped suddenly for this moment. Pomfrey, Molly, McGonagall, and Severus all looked at the miracle wailing in Molly's hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Eliza and Severus's baby was born.  
All looked to the miracle in Molly's hands with a mix of awe and relief.  
As Severus thought about it, many people had died for a new life to be born, for the baby's moment to come at last. He had taken lives to keep his wife safe, risked his own and his wife's, all for the sake of a child.

It was over, branching into a new beginning. The little infant began to cry louder which penetrated the stunned silence of the room. Molly handed the fragile child to Madam Pomfrey, who smiled and gave the baby a quick wash in the bucket of water before wrapping the baby in comfortable white blankets between Eliza's legs.

McGonagall and Molly smiled at the scene of Pomfrey passing the child over to a still panting Eliza. For the first time in months since Dumbledore's death, McGonagall felt tears cascade down her face. Children were such a blessing and she regretted not having any of her own. Severus had accomplished where she failed – to establish a loving relationship with a person whom prejudice promised to affect.

"It's a boy." Pomfrey announced proudly, placing the baby in Eliza's warm arms.

Severus stared at the child like a pot of valuable gold. Of course, his family was worth far more than any galleon. Eliza smiled down at their son cradled in her arms. He was so tiny for such a newborn baby with already strands of black hair that stuck up in the back of his head which was obviously taken after his father. With his cries dying down, the baby opened his eyes to see the female redheaded beauty chuckling at him in pure joy.

"Congratulations to you both. He's beautiful," Pomfrey commented happily. "We'll give you two some privacy." With that, she prompted Molly and McGonagall to leave with her. They followed her out the door, closing it quietly so that the Snapes had their time alone together.

"He has your eyes…" Severus commented in amazement. Those green pupils were emerald and kind like his mother's.

"And your nose," Eliza chuckled and tapped on their baby's nose as light as a bluebell.

Severus groaned. He was hoping their son would inherit such an undesirable trait, but being a male in the Snape family almost certainly guaranteed such a curse. That would save room for some schoolyard bullies when he attended Hogwarts. Luckily, the hair and nose were all their son seemed to inherit. With his wife being half-veela, he'd take after her charm and beauty. That might even earn him a few girls.

The baby's cries quieted now to mere whining and cooing as his mother continued to cradle and shush him against her bosom. "Septimus Severus Snape." She whispered blissfully.

"What, love?" Severus narrowed his brows in confusion.

"I've chosen a name. Septimus sounds assertive, almost like yours. And what better middle name than to take after his brilliant father and one of the greatest wizards of his age?" she reasoned kindly, passing their son over to her husband for his turn to hold him.

Severus looked to her uncomfortably before reluctantly taking the child from her hands. Babies were truly delicate with their heads constantly bobbing around in all directions and their bodies being so tiny and new.

"Septimus," Severus clutched his son protectively against his chest and looked down at him. The baby boy was beginning to slip into sleep, sucking on his tiny fist and fluttering his green eyes. Severus lifted his finger to touch Septimus's other fist which prompted the baby to instinctively wrap around his father's bony finger. This little fist would one day hold a wand with confidence and ease.

"Perfect." At last, Severus smiled and watched as his son fell into unconsciousness.

The baby boy squirmed in his sleep and flexed his arms. A whine escaped his little lips and for a moment, Severus worried Septimus would awake and start crying again.

"I'll take him, darling. He's probably hungry." Eliza held out her arms for her baby and pulled him close to her breasts for feeding. Septimus whined pitifully a bit before latching on and began sucking.

Eliza felt her eyes flutter in exhaustion as she lovingly cradled their child. Severus sat back in his chair at his wife's bedside and brushed some of the distracting red curls from her face. Exhaustion was beginning to wear on him as well. Those long months of fear and worry were finally over.

"…You know something…?" Eliza murmured, adjusting her arms around her baby.

"Hmm?" he replied, massaging her damp forehead.

"I can't help but think this is all parallel to Harry…" Eliza thought aloud. Severus merely rolled his eyes.

"Has the Dark Lord arisen _again_?" he commented sarcastically, almost scowling.

"No, it's just that… so many have died in the war, murdered by Voldemort and his followers, and if he were to believe I was alive, in hiding, and pregnant much like Harry's mum, he would have killed all of us, suspecting there was some chance of us – er – you, rather, overthrowing his power. Now the Wizarding World has all eyes on Septimus," Eliza explained, her half-open eyes staring ahead.

Severus merely stared at her in disbelief. Had she read his mind? Did she really believe their child held some significance to the peace of the Wizarding World? Before he could respond, Eliza was already fast asleep with Septimus still feeding. Her arms were beginning to loosen so Severus hurried to position them again and hold Septimus's head.

"It's really rather funny," Molly opened the door and gently intercepted. "Septimus was the name of Arthur's father. His mother was a member of the Black family but was disowned for marrying him because he was considered a "blood traitor". It had to take a great deal of courage to join into a prejudiced family like that for the woman he loved."

Severus looked over to her in surprise. He was displeased at her eavesdropping on their conversation. "Indeed," he simply replied.

"You should know that I forgive you, Severus, for cursing George's ear when you were only aiming at another Death Eater and of course… Dumbledore's death." Molly addressed Severus with a firm face but unmatched voice.

Severus looked up from his son to the Weasley matriarch and nodded respectfully. "Eliza knew of it all along," he added calmly.

"Yes, that must have been hard on her as well. I'm curious; how were you able to visit her while serving You-Know-Who?" she asked.

"I hid her in a muggle village just outside Glasgow. I visited her only when I could but after I… unintentionally impregnated her, the village was destroyed… I thought she was dead. I never knew she was pregnant until after she saved me," Severus sorrowfully explained, looking back at his resting family.

"Oh dear Merlin…" Molly whispered in horror. Nothing more was said between the two. Septimus had finished feeding and feel asleep in his mother's arms. Severus edged closer to them in his seat and wrapped an arm around them.

He didn't want a child, yet here he was. He'd one day become a great wizard, with the love and support of his mother and father. This was the beginning of a new chapter in his life. Where his Death Eater days ended and his path to a peaceful but long fatherhood started.


End file.
